Service provider networks transport more and more traffic associated with a variety of services, applications, and content. The service provider networks cannot always verify the trustworthiness of a user that is using a user device to access the services, applications, and content and/or to obtain information associated with the service provider network. Not knowing and/or verifying the trustworthiness of the user and/or the user device may cause the service provider network to become vulnerable to an unknown and/or nefarious user, user device, network, and/or application attempting to access the services, applications, and/or content.